Technical Field
The invention relates to a planar display technique. Particularly, the invention relates to an electrophoretic display and a method for driving a panel thereof.
Related Art
Generally, an electrophoretic display applies an electrophoretic display technique to achieve an image display effect. Taking a color e-book as an example, each pixel therein is mainly composed of a red electrophoresis solution, a green electrophoresis solution and a blue electrophoresis solution doped with white charged particles and formed in different micro-cups, and a voltage is applied to drive the white charged particles to move, such that each pixel can display a color between the darkest black to the brightest white.
However, the conventional panel driving technique generally has a cross talk phenomenon caused by a capacitive coupling effect. An example is provided below to schematically describe the cross talk phenomenon and an influence thereof.
FIG. 1 is a display status diagram of an electrophoretic display panel 10. In FIG. 1, the electrophoretic display panel 10 totally displays 9 pixels P11-P33, where the pixels P11, P13, P22, P31 and P33 display black, and the pixels P12, P21, P23 and P32 display white. In the conventional electrophoretic display panel 10, taking the pixel P22 displaying black as an example, since the surrounding pixels P21, P12, P32 and P23 all display white, the black presented by the pixel P22 is influenced by the pixels P21, P12, P32 and P23 that display white and is not black enough, and such phenomenon is the so-called cross talk phenomenon. Such phenomenon is also occurred on the pixel P21 displaying white.
Therefore, it is an important issue to decrease or avoid the cross talk phenomenon of the display panel generated during the display process.